A whole new world
by inuyashakunlove
Summary: When InuYasha and the gang are going up a cliff but InuYasha and Miroku separate from the others... and something happens when they are up there...
1. Kartarika

I only own InuYasha in my dreams not in reality, enjoy.  
Pairings InuSan MirKag

Kartarika

Summary- Inuyasha and the gang go up a mountain because Kagome senses a shard. Only InuYasha and Miroku are up. What happens to them?

I do not own InuYasha but in my dreams, I do.

Sango, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou walk up, tired up a mysterious mountain. „Kirara-sama can you carry me, in your bigger form please! "Shippou begged Kirara. She sighed but she liked helping Shippou so she changed to her full form and followed the others.

„Can't you people go faster? "InuYasha nagged.

"Nope- "

Sango trailed of when a huge crackle came and just like that, a huge boulder fell from the cliff.

„Sango! "Kagome, Miroku yelled, and she came became numb when the cliff was falling down right under Sango's head. How useless it was to yell her name but InuYasha ran as fast as he could to save Sango but he failed, while he was holding Sango tightly in his arms and almost getting away from the boulder… he tripped.

InuYasha fell on her but did not notice that the boulder fell on her foot, „Sango, your okay now…"InuYasha said looking confused on Sango.

„No you idiot, it fell on be foot, now get off me and help Kagome to take the foot away from the boulder. "Sango replied with anger, not trying to show her weakness. InuYasha looked back, stood up and held Sango's arm and pushed her away easily away from the boulder.

„ Miroku and I will go to the top of the mountain, while Kagome takes care of Sango "InuYasha said to the group.

„What about me and Kirara, InuYasha-kun. What can we do "Shippou said dreadfully.

„Stay with the girls "InuYasha said quickly and ran off with Miroku.

„Wait! I do not think you two should go up there I saw an evil force up there. Even more evil than Naraku "Sango yelled at the boys „Wha- Yes we are, no wench is going to make me stay "InuYasha growled at the injured girl.

„Kagome sit him! "Sango said worried she would never want the boys to be killed „InuYasha, I believe Sango is right. "Kagome said calmly „No! I am still going with Miroku good-bye. "InuYasha insisted. In Without letting Kagome sit him, InuYasha and Miroku ran off.

Kagome looked worried at Sango „Are you sure that you are right? "Kagome asked Sango; hoping for a no.

„Sorry but, yes, you should go after them and take Kirara. "Sango said with a little demand in her voice. Kagome nodded and ran off with Kirara.

Up the cliff was the end, a large mist came near the hanyou and the human, Miroku and even InuYasha were panting like dogs.

„Aha… "InuYasha gasped for air.

„Show yourself you wench! "InuYasha shouted with anger.

A rather silent chuckle surrounded the mist and out of the darkness came a tall blond haired woman with black and red eyes, pale skin and a slim, black short dress.

All of her curves were seeable. The boys stared at for moment with a gaze until InuYasha shake his head but Miruko continued to stare at her.

„And who might you be! "InuYasha yelled.

„There is no reason to yell, InuYasha-sama. "the mysterious woman replied in mockery.

„Answer him "Miroku demanded „all right… "the woman said.

„I am Kartarika. And this is my mountain you six are stepping at! Now die! "Kartarika yelled at them and started to take action;

A spell the boys have never heard both of them surprised, and with a big explosion, every thing went **_black_**.


	2. After the explosion

Kartarika seeks out for Naraku…

After the explosion

He hurt everywhere; he felt his blood running inside him. He gained his conscious and opened his golden, shiny eyes. He saw blurry, he thought he saw Kagome; then fell off.

The blonde woman in that revealing dress, Kartarika flew on a dark grey cloud; she was looking for some one. She was frustrated. Her plans did not go as she wanted to go, but nothing was going to stop her.

Her eyes widened the one she has been waiting; longing and looking for came to her sight.

„_Naraku_... "Kartarika whispered.

She jumped silently down and barley touched the ground, Narku did not hear her.

Kartarika chuckled.

„I thought you sensed more than that, human. "Kartarika said with her mockingly voice.

Even Naraku astonished by that silence he answered back calmly.

„I am not a human anymore. What do ye have that gives me attention? "Naraku said.

„Well I killed someone whom has a very important item that you still can't get rid of. "Kartarika said and drew up Naraku's heart.

„I see. "Naraku said; his body went numb, but he could not show weakness. He turned around.

„Saimyōshō "Naraku shouted and out came thousands of poisoned wasps, Kartarika had made a small barrier in front of her and by the time his tentacles where out, and raced to her but her barrier was still strong enough.

„Come out woman. "Naraku said coldly

„Or was your purpose something else than to depart this life? "

Kartarika smirked.

„I definitely thought that you were the strongest of them all. Now I am here to get all of your shikon shards, give them now, you will be going harmlessly, and I wont make you a slave when I rule everything. You are going to be very special to me. "Kartarika said her deal. With that, Naraku laughed

„What? "Naraku said relaxed now

„You? I will rather kill ye. "Narku said now making his tentacles ready.

„If you wish. I have to say you disappoint me. "Kartarika said and removed her invisible barrier. She whispered a word; the tentacles coming at her at full speed. Her word was finished.

Naraku's eyes widened he did not now what happened. She hasn't even moved. No one was there; only them. Why was he weakening? He fell on the stone-hard cold ground. His body could not end this way. He's invincible!

He _was _invincible. Naraku did not breath, his heart was pale, lifeless.


	3. Waking up

_I am very slow in writing so if __anyone(__propably__ no one) reads this __fanfic__, than I say sorry 8)!_

Waking up

His eyes were shut.Everything was black. Did someone poison him?„Miroku you need to wake up "A familiar voice said. It was Sango.

But why did she say 'Miroku' to me?

Sango and Kagome were worried. The guys did not breathe. Kagome's eyes have gotten blurry and wet. Sango was put still next to Miroku, did not move a limp._It's easy to wake up;_ I just have to open my eyes… Here I go…

It took everything place of his body to getting his eyes to move, they stayed shut.

_FUCK! You __**can**__ do this! For Kag__ome, she needs me to protect her__Miroku__ needs me to kill __Naraku__ with him, Sango…"_

His eyelids responded. He heard Sango and Kagome call out „Miroku! " He got annoyed that he was not noticed.

„I am here to ya know! "Inuyasha bickered and fully opened his eyes, he saw Sango looking puzzled at him.„What? Where's Kagome? Help me up! "He shouted.

„Miroku? "Sango asked the annoyed boy. Kagome was getting curious about Miroku's reactions.

His eyes widened. _What is she talking about?!_

He moved his hands to feel his head. _No dog ears? No long hair? __Sango__ Not Kagome? Oh shit…_„Am I Miroku? "Inuyasha asked, almost panting of stress. „Kagome… I think InuYasha is in Miroku's body "Sango looked at Kagome, whom noticed that to.InuYasha or Miroku looked around; he was in Kaedes hut, just as he noticed where he was Kaede walked in. „Inuyasha. You are lucky you are alive. This was the only potion I could do, to have you alive. Miroku is awake. He is just sleeping that lazy monk. "Kaede explained.„No way! Is there any hope of them switching back? "Kagome asked surprised „Of course, its like Miroku's curse, he can only gets rid of it if the curser is killed. "Kaede told the kids.

„Yes. I have Kazana now "Inuyasha said with a evil sneer.

„Do not abuse your wind tunnel. "Miroku said still resting in InuYasha's body.

„You are awake, monk. "Sango said calmly. InuYasha glanced at her; it looked like she hasn't adjusted Miroku to look like him. Maybe she did not attract to his look. He sneered, so he wasn't pretty?

_Feh__, now I at least know it._

Miroku took Sango's hands and assured her he was okay, she tried to smile a bit. It just did not feel right to her; he just felt like InuYasha, she felt guilty.

„Well we have to find the demon whom did this right? "Kagome stated to the group. InuYasha fully stood up and nodded.

„Miroku, do you remember how she looked like? "InuYasha looked at himself trying to be staid.

„Wow. Its kind of a blur to me, but she was graceful, that's all I remembered. "Miroku said considering.

„So it was a woman and elegant, see I told you guys not to go up there, she must be very powerful. "Sango said.

„Don't ya think we feel bad about it already? "InuYasha uttered angry and threatened her with his hand that empowered the kazana.

„InuYasha! "Miroku bellowed worried.

„Sit! "Kagome said fast but forgot that Miroku was in InuYasha body. „Oh sorry "Kagome said and helped Miroku up.

„It's fine now. Sango are you alright? "Miroku said calmly.

She did not answer, she just stared questioning in to the air.

„InuYasha, you noticed to? "Sango said with all her attention to Miroku's body.

„There is no curse on my hand, guys. "InuYasha calmly said but surprised.

„Which means Naraku is dead… "Sango whispered.


	4. Kikyo

Yeeeees. I am slooow and lazy. Nothing I can do about it but here it goes;

The sun was gone, it was not dark but there was no sun, slowly and unnoticed the moon appeared in the clear, bright evening sky, the wind became cooler.  
Woman in a black haori stood still with her bare feet on the cold grass, she stared at the moon with greed in her two coloured eyes. She grinned.

„Long time no see, Kikyo. "Kartarika gestured Kikyo, whom was hiding silently.

„Still residing here? "

Kikyo stepped out towards her, with a bitter glance in her expression. Kartarika turned around and glanced at Kikyo.

„What are you doing here? I told you not to come here ever again. You were pleased and I lived another day along with the rest of the world. "Kikyo said fumingly

„Well, everybody lies, even me. I just need this jewel called shikon no tama and from what I've heard it is found here, am I right? "Kartarika answered

„Yes. Why do ye need such a powerful item? "Kikyo asked cautiously

„For a spell, I'll return it, I swear. "Kartarika said mockingly „I have a part of it but the rest I can't find. You must know where it is, shouldn't belong to you? "

„ No, for I am retired and my recantation has taken my place. But she broke the jewel; in other prose, she screwed up royal. "Kikyo blurted out plainly.

„I am the wrong person to ask this, look for a girl named Satsuki, I don't know where she is, but you'll find her. "

Kartarika looked at her closely

„And how will I know you are truthful? "Kartarika said sceptically.

„What other choice do you have but to believe me? "Kikyo snickered out of her cold mouth.

Silence grew between them, Kartarika gave the priestess a cold eye but Kikyo ignored it and smirked. Kartarika walked few steps back but still looking at Kikyo, whom was standing still, waiting for her rival to make action. Kartarika suddenly jumped up in the air on an old oak tree that stood between the women. She stopped high in the tree and looked down on Kikyo.

„You better be telling the truth or I will be back, fool. "Kartarika yelled down to Kikyo coldly. She jumped from tree to tree away from Kikyo. Looking for this girl Kikyo had told her about. Kikyo looked up to Kartarika fading away. She stood there still for a moment until she began to walk east to her old village. To warn the others.

A day passed in the feudal lands and a sunny morning welcomed everyone, even the grumpy dog demon. The sun's bright rays shone on everything and after the rainy night everything wet sparkled to its fullest. Wild horses ran in the open field while no one was there, birds slept quietly in they're nest and demons slept like a stone. But one person however had woken up to see the beauty of the morning, Sango sat outside of the hut and gazed at the beauty but did not appreciate it as she was in deep thoughts that disturbed her much needed sleep.

„Sango, what are you doing up so early? "a manly voice came from behind her, she twitched as the voice startled her. She looked at the man behind her, it was Miroku.  
„M-miroku, did I wake you up? "Sango said still a bit sluggish after her thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted. Miroku looked at her with a bitter face.

„Do I have to remind you again? In-u-yas-ha! "Miroku or InuYasha yelled annoyed but silently.

„Oh, I am sorry "Sango said shamefully.

„It is just so odd, I still see you as Miroku even if you're not "Sango excused herself. InuYasha sat next to her and looked down.  
„How do you think I feel, I've been myself, seen myself, felt myself for so many years, and I don't know if me and Miroku will every go to our original bodies. "InuYasha explained to her deeply. Sango felt his sadness and patted lightly on his back.  
„It's going to be all right, I just know it. "Sango said trying to cheer him up and smiled to him. He did not look back, just stared down, thinking. The stayed silent until they both fell asleep, Sango leaning against Miroku's body and InuYasha's soul.


	5. Miroku to the New Era

**InuYasha fanfic..  
RECAP: Kikyo-sama and Kartarika meet again, Kartarika makes a deal with her but with no succession. InuYasha and Sango try to adjust the changes...  
I only own InuYasha in my dreams.**

„Arrgh! "InuYasha bellowed.

„Don't worry, I'm sure Miroku and I will find good snacks for you! "Kagome reasoned with the angry dog.

„You guys better find it or I'll... "InuYasha threatened them but could not continue for there was nothing he could terrorize them with.

„What, InuYasha? Use the good old wind tunnel on us? "Kagome said snickering. „Believe me I know what you want and I will get it as soon as Miroku and I will get to my era. "

Miroku walked in where Inuyasha and Kagome were and greeted them cheerfully. He was going to Kagome's era, for the first time, the team had checked if InuYasha could have gone through the well in Mirouku's body but there was no such luck, at least for InuYasha it was, but for Miroku it was the best of luck.

„Kagome, are you ready or what? "Miroku said still in his glory of happiness, with InuYasha glaring at him.

„Just one minute and we'll meet by the well "Kagome answered him.

„All right then, I'll see _you_ later "Miroku said to Kagome seducevily, ignoring his own body glaring at him.

„Now leave us Miroku "InuYasha said aggressively

„Now, promise me you will be careful I don't want any more troubles while I am in this condition "InuYasha said to Kagome trying to the least bit sincere even though he was. Kagome smiled to him, looking in Miroku's eyes.

„I will, don't you worry about me, but I have to go now see ya in a couple of days, InuYasha "Kagome said caringly to him and begun to walk away from him, she turned around.

„Try not to get killed! "She said and started to walk again.

InuYasha watched the girl for few seconds walk away to the well, until he began to think about himself.

„What will Sango and I do while they are away? "He thought to himself. He walked out of the cabin and jumped up in the nearest tree, he could see Sango saying good bye to Kagome and Miroku although they're figurines were a bit blurry for they were too far away from him.

„Keh, we'll manage..."

------------

„Let's go Miroku, just jump into the well "Kagome said and went down the well, disappearing into the darkness.

„Piece of pie "Miroku said to himself and leapt into the well. He had his eyes open the whole time until he landed shortly after. He looked up and saw Kagome looking down at him with a grin.

„Welcome to the new Japan, Miroku-sama "Kagome called down at him. Miroku jumped up the well and landed beside Kagome.

„Why thank you, your world seems fine, so far so good "Miroku said joyfully to her.

„Wait till' ya see the rest of it "Kagome said as she opened the door to her era, warm sun rays welcomed the people in the darkness and a new world appeared to Miroku.

„Wow Kagome, I am astonished, this place is so different! "Miroku said as he viewed Tokyo from Kagome's garden.

„All I can see are houses and huge buildings, wasn't InuYasha as surprised as I am? "

„Nah, he must have been a little but hid it to seem to be cool, that idiot "Kagome said bitterly.

„Yes, yes. That sounds exactly like him, Kagome "Miroku said with an understanding tone and smiled to her.

„Well, we're here, what do you have to do? "

„Well, I have to take a much needed bath, maybe you would like to explore the city? "Kagome suggested to Miroku, he nodded back agreeing to her suggestion.

„But you ought to wear a hat to hide your demon appearance, may I suggest a bandana? It hides very well your ears and your hair wont be as revealing "

„Sure, where is it? "Miroku asked.

„Follow me, I know where it is "Kagome said and lead him inside the empty house, they walked up to her room and Kagome began to search for a bandana for Miroku, while he looked curiously around the odd room he had never been inside.

„Got it! "Kagome bellowed, ending the silence between them, she handed it to him and smiled a little bit.

„Here you go, well I'm off to take a bath, knock if you need anything. I'll be done in about an hour "Kagome said as she went to with towels and shampoo to the bathroom.

„Thanks, enjoy the bath "Miroku called to her looking at the bandana.

„How the hell am I supposed to put this object on me? "Miroku thought to himself.  
After few minutes of trying to tying the bandana on, he gave up.

„There must be something else I can use. " Miroku said as he looked inside of Kagome's drawer where she had found the bandana, nothing was there until he lay eyes on Kagome's journal, he smirked but shook his head, shaking the idea of reading it, he put it back in her drawer and took the bandana to the bathroom where Kagome was, he knocked on the door gently.

„Yes, what is it? "Kagome called calmly.

„Uh, how the hell do I put this bandana on me? "Miroku blurted his annoyance out.

„Oh, wait a minute, I'll help you. "Kagome said nervously. He waited until Kagome opened to door for him, he walked in and saw Kagome wet with a towel wrapped around her body, looking at him uncomfortably while his perverted side gazed upon her well-growing figure. The weirdest thing was that he was in InuYasha, seeing InuYasha or now Miroku looking at her like that was just plain wrong.

„Well what are you waiting for get over here you fool, I'll put it on you. "Kagome said irritated with his staring. He tip-toed slowly to her to hand her the bandana and turned around for her to put it on his head. She had no other choice but to embrace her body to his so she could tie it on his head. The temperature somehow got higher for both of them and it seemed like forever for a knot to be tied.

„K-Kagome-sama, do you need help? "Miroku stuttered after awhile.

„ Oh, sorry! I just...uh, never mind "Kagome said late.

„You just what? "Miroku asked her nosily.

„Well it is weird, you still smell like yourself, Miroku-sama."Kagome said as quietly as possible, with a bit of blush coming in to her cheeks, just enough for Miroku to notice.

„ Erhm. I see...and is that certain smell nice? "Miroku said with a small smirk on him, looking straight at Kagome's chaste blue eyes. This attitude annoyed Kagome; she frowned at him and pushed him out of the bathroom.

„I'll be seeing you later okay? Now scoot! "Kagome said arrogantly at him.

„ And you're welcome."

Miroku began walking out of the house, still with his smirk on.

------------

**Hoh, never made a chapter this long (so amateur!) Anyways Next chapter will have some InuSan in it (if I feel like it...) (:**

**tschüss!**


End file.
